a max story with new charecters!
by RyesShadow
Summary: so I lost interest in this story so it's a oneshot now just on some new charecters background... if anyone wants to take it and make a story out of it just lets me know... I want see what people could do with it!
1. Chapter 1

A maximum ride story with Kiara and Jake

Characters:

The flock

Max- 16 yrs blond long straight hair

Fang- 16 yrs black longish shaggy hair

Iggy- 15 yrs shaggy blond hair

Nudge- 12 yrs brown medium wavy hair

Gazzy- 10 yrs shaggy curly dirty blond hair

Angel- 7 yrs blond longish ringlets

Extended flock

Kiara -16 yrs long wavy dark brown hair

Jake -16 yrs shaggy longish brown hair

Story:

Max and the flock got out of the school with a little help from Jeb and lived in the cabin with him for a few years and when he betrayed them the ran away. Living from cave to cave, forest to forest, they where always on the run with nobody to trust but themselves.

Kiara and Jake grew up with very different lives form each other and the flock. Jake was the third son of a very wealthy family that traveled a lot and had minimal family time. What time they did spent together was short and not so sweet only. His Dad was always gone on business trips either spent doing business or having a various affair. His mom was always gone either shopping, with "friends" partying, an affair, or just doing something other than taking care of the kids. Jake ran away when he was 12 because he felt unwanted and in the way. The family didn't notice he ran away for good for 2 weeks because he was always off adventuring and sometimes left for days at a time. But even then they barely put up and effort to find him. To them he was the screw up of the family. He would rather be outside hiking or just adventuring than studying even though by 10 he was smarter than his older brothers, 15 and 17. He preferred music to lectures and eating out where people noticed him than alone at a long fancy table. In town with the well off he was known as Jacob "work in progress" Caracalla. But when he was off on his own he shed his rich fancy clothes for dirty regular clothes, tousled his hair and put on ratty tennis shoes. The regular to poor town folk just knew him as Jake. Some had put together that he was a Caracalla but didn't care or bug him for money because they dint care and just liked him for who he was as a person not a Caracalla. He was liked by these people and always felt more like one of them than this own family. When he ran away for good they all helped him make it away and find places to sleep every night as he traveled further from home. One of the places he liked to stay the most was a far off small tree house in the middle of some nearby 200 acre woods. The hose was his and his best friend, Kiara.

Kiara grew up poor. Her family consisted of a stepmother and stepfather. The father, who her mother wasn't actually married to, disappeared when she was first born so she never knew him. Her mother needing money sold herself until she found a man with enough money and married him. But he was really a brute, a mean, selfish, gambling brute. Who was also an alcoholic. He liked to take his money gamble it off and the drink away his woes from losing. But with a rich dying grandmother he got a monthly allowance from her witch only kept him going. When Kiara was 6 her mother tried to stand up for her when Bob tried to beat Kiara more than usual. Usually it was just a few slaps and no food but that day he started off with a real punch. Her mom stepped in because she knew Kiara was already weak from being starved and wouldn't survive the kind of attack he usually saved for her. But when she stepped in Bob got real angry and killed her. He told the police she committed suicide and they believed him because of the influence his grandmother had and the money he gave them. Plus some extra to keep child services off his back. Later he married a pretty lady with some money and 6 kids. No one knows why. But since then Kiara had been abused and starved but she was lucky that with seven kids Bob and Jasmine usually forgot about her and she could slip away for weeks at a time but not so luckily they always remembered and with the police on their side and many connections always found her no matter where she went. Kiara and Jake meet when they were 10 and both away from their families. They became fast friends and when either of them was having a bad day or week would meet at their tree house, which they half found and half built. They communicated through messages, either birds, flags, or just one of them showing up near the others house and calling in bird coos. The best times of their lives were spent at the tree house.

Oh and another thing, both were adopted, both had wings. They were bird kids like the flock. Itex mixed them up and along with half a dozen other experiments and put them in random orphanages. The was reason unknown. But one thing they had that the flock didn't was their ability to pull their wings into their bodies. When they did this, their backs were slightly swollen and there were two long scars on either side of their spines, but other than that no indication that they had wings. Kiara's mother had stolen her from a local orphanage but never told her she was "adopted," while Jake's parents always reminded him that they "saved his life" by adopting him from an orphanage in Alaska (they were to cheap to go out of the country even though they were rich. Didn't want to go that far for a kid but would for a shopping trip or business meeting.)

When Jake ran away he convinced Kiara to go with him even though she thought it was a bad idea. Not because she didn't want to because she really did (want to go with him and get away from her "family") but because she thought her stepdad would find her again and not only get her in trouble but him also. But they used their wings to fly long distances and keep hidden so they wouldn't be seen. They also temporarily dyed their hair. Kiara got black with red tips and cut shoulder length with layers and Jake bleach blond with red tips and spiked up. They ran for 4 years and when they both turned 16 they met the flock.


	2. story up for adoption

Hey sorry to those of you who liked and were following this story but I have lost interest in writing this story (yeah i know its been a while...), if anyone wants to take it and do anything with it fine by me, i just ask that you tell me so I can read it and see how it ends up!

thanks!


End file.
